


That Hair

by Antarktica



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode : Valentine's Day, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Yes we're talking about /that/ season 13 hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/Antarktica
Summary: It was the hair. It didn’t take a genius to tell everyone was looking at her hair. God, she’d choose this over everyone just looking at her like she was anything less. Though simultaneously she wished they’d just stop having that judgmental look on their faces.





	1. act I

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a better title, sorry. And this is dedicated to maddie cause we were fangirling over calex and bouncing ideas off of each other yesterday. So, have some fluff Calex!!!

            Casey Novak had a mission. An easy one but not really necessary to accomplish save for her kindness and sometimes, unfortunate luck of coming across Cutter while she was on her way out. He had documents in his person and seemed to be in a rush, so out of having so much time in her hands, Casey bothered herself to ask.

            She wished she didn’t because before she could Cutter had dumped the files in her arms.

            “On the way to see Cabot?” He’d probably judged that by the way she was walking and the files in her arm. Was she that easy to figure out? He answered his own question, “Perfect. Bring these to her to save me the arduous trip, thank you, Novak.” He had one more thing to say, Casey could tell. “Also, nice hairstyle.” And then left her vicinity as soon as he’d popped in it.

            _That was bizarre,_ Casey thought to herself. She couldn’t do much complaining now and simply made her way to Cabot’s office. She could vouch for the trip that it was not in any way arduous. Probably because she ignored the glances she was getting and the double takes everyone was doing to her.       

            It was the hair. It didn’t take a genius to tell everyone was looking at her hair. God, she’d choose this over everyone just looking at her like she was anything less. Though simultaneously she wished they’d just stop having that judgmental look on their faces.

            She arrives at Cabot’s office. It was quiet, it was Alex. Two knocks on the door.

            “Alex,” Casey swung the door open. Alex had been organizing her files and looked up at the source of the sudden noise that erupted in her office. It had to be Casey Novak, of course. “I just stopped by here to hand you these files,” She began, raising her other arm that had the files she originally intended to just bring. “And these, from Cutter, because I was a kind idiot passing him by the hallway, he dumped his little trip on me because it overlapped with mine.” She chuckled.

            But there was no response. Alexandra Cabot was never much for silence. Even Casey knew that. In Alex’s defense she was too distracted by way too many things, and it bothered her even more because it only had one source: Casey Novak. Destroyer of Peace, particularly, within Alex’s perfectly rational mind that does not take crap from anyone.

            In all those words Casey had said, Alex didn’t get a thing. Honestly, everything seemed so muted to her ears and all she could concentrate at was Casey’s hair. It was…new. And it’s urging impulses from Alex Cabot, the great Alex Cabot, who always had her composure in and out of court.

            How could she cut it short? Right when she’d just gotten used to seeing Casey having something similar to her hairstyle, that one looked good (Cute, if she was being honest to herself). But this one, this unbelievably short one, it was too much. It framed Casey’s face way too perfectly and—goodness forbids that not one person could find it _hot._ Because if someone needed to testify to its hotness level, Alexandra Cabot would willingly take the stand.

            Casey looked at her, confused. _Fuck._ Alex could hear herself cursing inside her head.

            “Alex?” Casey asked, still confused on where the attentive Cabot went in her mind and went as far as to step closer into her office, closing the door behind her. The noise the door made, although minimal, somehow knocked Alex out of her reverie. A stimulus not coming from Casey Novak.

            Alex attempted to force a cough, buying herself time to put her thoughts in line. She just gathered herself, not noticing her ‘what’ sounded too small to hear. _God forbid those lips, that face, in that hair._ There was something eerily dangerous about Casey that she’d always, always felt. They were friends, they went out on drinks, they had a good rapport. They didn’t…haven’t…went over the line, per se. Sometimes their rapport was too good, as Olivia would remark because they were so not alike and it was unusual.

            She was ice herself. Cold and patient. Casey was fire. She strides into a room with the battalion behind her, rage in her eyes and power in her footsteps. Raging hot and hazardous; unpredictable. Both equally as dangerous.

            And Casey had done just that. She waltzed into her office like a woman on a mission and now she had this adorable clueless expression written all over her face and Alex can’t find herself settling with it.

            _Unpredictable._

            As if predicting Alex’s train of thought, Casey just put the files down on her desk and sat on the edge of it. “What? You’re looking at me like those people outside. Only worse.” The redhead continued to examine her face. Alex gulped. Out of words, out of breath.

            “Earth to Alex.” No response. Alex had managed to part her lips open and somehow found herself staring intently on the other’s lips. _God. That hair. Too much._

            “Oh my god, did I break you? Alex? Alexandra?”

            _Yes._  Alex wanted so badly to agree but it seems her body agreed to disagree to just stay quiet.

            Casey went on and on with rapid questions, then noticed that the other was looking hazily at her lips. Alex was in a trance; she didn’t know how to process that information very well but certainly her incessant talk-before-thinking did, “ _Do you want to kiss me?”_

            It was a deliberate question that sprung out of deliberate circumstances and Casey covered her mouth the moment the words had come out of her—too late.

            “ _Yes.”_  It sounded too needy--too different from _Alex_. She mirrored Casey's reaction, scrambling the files on her desk, “Oh my god—that was meant for the question earlier—that one where—”

 _“Really?”_ Alex swore she could hear Casey asking her the question and she involuntarily nodded, though it was meant to be her attempt to speak up again. She couldn’t do much of that because now Casey’s lips covered hers. Her eyes widened but as it progressed she fluttered it close, only focusing on how Casey knew absolutely what she was doing and that it was _too hot._ _Oh, fuck speaking up._ Alex thinks to herself as Casey herself deepens the kiss.

            Casey’s hands find their way to Alex’s face and pulls her closer to her. Was Casey still on the desk? She remembered hearing something drop, too many something, files probably. Alex found herself being pulled up from her seat, meeting Casey halfway up, her hands on the redhead’s thighs slowly crawling its way up till she found it wrapped around her neck.

            At some point, they needed air, so they parted. Catching up their breaths, panting. Honestly, Alex didn’t worry much about oxygen now. All she could care about was her arms wrapped around Casey’s neck right where they felt they should be.

            Casey had spread her legs to accommodate Alex and was now sitting in the middle of her desk, their heights equal as opposed to usual. They both had no idea what they’d just signed up for but it felt like a shit ton of weight had been lifted off from their backs. _Casey Novak kissed her,_ the only headline flashing in neon lights in Alex’s mind. And a sub header, _and she wanted to do it again_.

            Honestly, the last time something involved a desk, was the time she didn’t want to remember and she very much want to replace that memory with something even better like Casey. Desk. And her.

            “ _I’m back.”_ Alex spoke up, her voice deep and husky, in an attempt to break the ice, which in her own opinion, was already broken when Casey Novak waltzed into that room in that _hairstyle._

            Casey chuckled, still not removing her hands from Alex’s hips. Thank god she closed the bloody door. She couldn’t afford an interruption right now, “ _Fuck. That was hot._ ”

            “No, you are hot.” Alex retorted, earning another laughter from Casey.

            Casey leaned closer to Alex’s lips, “Next time, you can just tell me, Cabot.”

            “What, that you’re hot and I probably want to do more than just kiss you right now?” Alex teased, her fingers trailing behind Casey’s neck and hair. _This hairstyle was going to be the death of her, really._

            Casey looked at her for a few moments as if weighing in if she’ll take the risk or not. “Maybe later, I really only had this time for a short trip.” Her voice was still husk from the kiss, and it dropped an octave—again. Just like back then.

            “Tease.”          

            “Yeah, right.” Casey gathered herself together and so did Alex. The desk needed fixing and Casey flashed her an apologetic look before leaving, “We’re still on for _lunch._ ” She’d lingered on the way to the door and Alex desperately wanted to lock it again and do _unspeakable things to her_. Impulses—impulses, control.

            Casey had a knowing glint in those eyes of hers and Alex knew it wasn’t just going to be lunch.

            “Yes.”             

 


	2. act II

                Arraignments had never been as agonizing as this, Casey thinks, waiting for her case to finally get called so she could just—she takes a glance of her watch, nearing lunch already. Judge Preston finally calls their case then making a quip if she has somewhere to be.

               Certainly, nowhere important to Judge Preston but important enough to Casey. Time passes a tad bit too slowly for her temper’s liking. Kressler’s voice sounding way too slow and inanimate until she was knocked out of her reverie with Judge Preston calling her out. She waves it off and gets on with the charges to the defendant. Remanded without bail. Casey sighs in relief, at least there’s something good that came off being slightly late to lunch with Alex.

               She almost bolted right out of the courtroom when the gavel sounded, gathering her files quickly into her attaché, Kressler noticed and had the guts to remark, “Seems like Miss Novak has somewhere to be,” before she parts ways from him and his client, rolling her eyes in response.

               It wasn’t like she has somewhere to be. The morning’s encounter simply ate her patience away with the reaction she’d gauged from the blonde. It made the thought of lunch exciting, and the fact it may lead to more than lunch.

               The people in the elevator are looking at her now, her and the lovesick smile written all over her face—when the door opened she merely urged a cough, but it wouldn’t wipe away the slightest thought of taking Alexandra Cabot on her own office desk.

* * *

 

               It’s not that Alex was looking forward to lunch with Casey Novak. The source of running jokes in the DA’s office. Alex never quite understood their fascination with Novak, she’d never take a real good look at her before. Softball Novak, who goes into courtrooms with all her might and temperance, still upholding the highest conviction rate in the office.

               Alex remembers catching herself, halfway to a retort, when she overhears some clerks talking about Casey in an unpleasant manner. Perhaps it was deliberate. Perhaps it was because Casey had won her case and she felt like she owed the other debt. But seeing Casey in that courtroom, ablaze, prosecuting Alex and multiple others’ murderer, she felt like the sun had shone a new light and opened her eyes.

               No, she didn’t fall in love with Casey Novak then. She fell way before. The aftermath of the rumours and chides directed to Novak’s way. The name didn’t have a face in Alex’s mind then. Even she struggles to put a face, despite sharing elevators or walking past the other. Though, if she tries really hard enough to imagine, she sees a beam of sunshine and a splash of just about enough red and green eyes; eager, unwavering tenacity, innocence.

               These days, she could barely walk past Casey Novak. Their accustomed gatherings, impromptu friendship and altogether high chances of ending up alone in an elevator clearly built up to this weird rapport. They’d always share a smile and each day Casey grows more comfortable to her. And god, Casey kissed her earlier. Alex breathes in the inorganic air of her office, tempted to pull open the windows. Maybe the rotting smell of New York will distract her from Casey’s perfume still going around her office, especially near her desk.

               She isn’t out of the woods until a knock on her door resounds in her office. Alex pretends her heart didn’t skip a beat, how she instinctively darts her eyes for a moment at the clock to see the time before opening the door.

               _Casey._

               “God, sorry, I was late. Judge Preston took a damn long time and—” Alex doesn’t let Casey finish her ‘sorry’ speech and pulls her inside too hastily. Lunch just arrived minutes ago, Alex almost forgot about it honestly, being so deep into her Casey reverie. Alex is tempted to press Casey to the door before shutting the blinds, it was the only one that wasn’t shut.

               Casey doesn’t seem all too surprised when Alex’s hands wander from her wrist to her waist, her hips bucking to Alex’s touch. Alex presses hungry kisses on Casey’s jaw and proceeds to nip on her ear, Casey doesn’t stop her and revels, “—Oh so I’m _lunch._ ”

               Alex is a bit preoccupied to acknowledge the snark and covers Casey’s lips with her own, deepening the kiss every second. Casey’s still pressed on the door and Alex finds herself hoping everyone is out, eating lunch and not at the office, otherwise they’re in for unsolicited noise from the usually quiet office of Alex Cabot.

               Still, Alex wants to consume her right now but the notion of lunch had been imprinted on her mind now. Actual lunch, it kept repeating, flashing in neon lights that irritated Alex. And the fact that her stomach actually growled in the middle of their making out, Casey probably heard it. Alex hears her chuckle while she was still nibbling on that spot in her ear that makes Casey moan lowly. It was easily one of Alex’s favourite sound to hear.

               “Sorry,” Alex says, now that she’s looking at her and Casey’s disheveled looks and the lunch, almost forgotten.

               Casey chuckles, again, “You’re sorry for pressing me into the door and making out with me? God, I can tell you _I’m certainly not.”_ She gathers herself way too easily and Alex wonders if she’d ever done this before.

               “Well, not that part, I’m never sorry for that. I’m sorry because we have to pause it and actually _eat_ lunch.”

               Casey takes a seat down on the couch, reaching for her lunch. Alex got Chinese. “10 minutes, Cabot. Or you’re going down.”      

               “There isn’t any lose for me in that, Novak.”

* * *

 

               It doesn’t take any longer than 10 minutes before clothes start coming off. Hell, Alex had decided to disregard the thought of lunch the very moment Casey had entered her vicinity. It was too much of a torture to her. Casey bothered with her food, Alex felt quite the opposite. Everything in Alex felt quite the opposite.

               If Alex had stared at her way too intense for either of them, Alex didn’t care. Casey seems to pick up because she wipes away any remnant of food from the side of her lips with her tongue—oh that _tongue_ , and propositions Alex in a subtle manner, sitting with her legs slightly spread and arms confidently on her side. It was everything but simple to Alex, she knows this, she knows the gazes, what they meant, how she’s going to respond to them, how Casey would like her to respond to them.

               “Who’s going down?” Alex says, way too eager and hands already wandering into Casey’s blouse. It only creeps up inside Casey’s clothing and nothing more since Casey takes ahold of her wrists, surprising her and earning her a gasp from Alex. Casey smirked.

               “Not me.” Casey pulls and flushes her down onto the couch in one swift move that Alex didn’t even notice Casey had her arms pinned to either of her sides.

               Alex lets herself revel in Casey’s mercy. Enjoying the fire and lust raging from the redhead. Casey’s eyes hover over her, as if she was memorizing every bit image of Alex pinned down. She could live with this, Casey staring down at her hungrily, but those clothes—they need to come off. Alex’s thoughts were a blur after this. One moment, Casey had her firmly pinned and they were clashing teeth, Casey ripping off the buttons of her shirt hastily. She willingly tilts her head, both in pleasure and invitation so Casey could explore every inch of her.

               She can feel herself pulsing from Casey’s touch, and still so much when it leaves her skin. It was one of those experiences where you feel like you’re drugged but you’re aware you’ll remember everything that is happening—god this happened before but this—Casey on top of her, tasting her, this was so _much better._

               Alex feels her stop and whimpers at the loss of Casey in her mouth and her hands on her body. Casey says something but it resembles more of a growl, her face so close to Alex’s lips, sounding a bit disappointed, “God, pray tell, you’re not thinking about Jim Steele.”

               Alex stares at her, looking both dumbfounded and look like someone caught her hands sneakily getting cookies from the jar. She did tell Casey about that one-time fling with Jim, just small talk, not quite thinking it’d be used against her in this situation. She thinks of an appropriate response that isn’t some futile denial, she’s halfway through it until Casey continues peppering kisses into her, nibbling on that part of her neck, “C-Casey, please….” Alex pleads—its begging that comes out of her mouth in no less than half an hour of Casey Novak familiarizing herself with her. God, she _loved_ it but the aching is starting to become unbearable and Casey realizes this and tends to the need.

               Her clothes are still intact when Casey sets her down on her own office desk. She’s gentle when she lays Alex on top of it. Rough when she parts Alex’s thighs with her own, rubbing on it. It was clean this time, Alex had taken precautions for this kind of instance. Casey settles her unfinished job, working on unclasping the hooks of her bra, not really prying off Alex’s blouse off her just in case, while Alex peppers kisses on her neck, arms wrapped around it. Alex’s teeth grazes into Casey’s porcelain skin; she smelled of vanilla and jasmine. Her fingers trailing from Casey’s neck and raking on her hair. She only realizes Casey had undressed her when her pencil skirt slid on the floor, Casey looking all too proud of her work.

               “Still thinking about Jim Steele?” Casey mumbles hungrily into Alex’s skin, rubbing against her, so slow Alex is in agony, and then proceeding downwards onto her. She still had clothes on and she’d use it to every advantage she gets.

               “God, no--!” She had her arms pinned to her side again and Alex finds herself staring at the redhead, her eyes dark with lust and swollen lips. She shakes her head and Casey succumbs into her. Alex lets out a gasp in between Casey’s open-mouthed kisses on her body, she finds herself involuntarily laying down on her desk, Casey towering over her. Casey had let go of her and she only realizes this when she notices her fingers were clawing on the back of Casey’s shirt. Casey had been long gone from her innocence and right now Alex can’t quite believe she hadn’t done it with a woman before. Hands wandering from her hips to the insides of her thighs aren’t quite as inexperienced as Casey had told her so. She was looking at her with such intensity and Alex can’t help but melt and submit into it. That and her bloody hair didn’t help, god was it one of Alex’s weaknesses.

               There’s still hesitation when Casey feels like she’s done peppering kisses on Alex’s collarbone and kisses her way down, she looks at her, wary—hesitant. Alex only manages a nod and she gasps when Casey’s lips close around her nipple, sucking on it roughly, her hand dropping between Alex thighs. She slides her hand between Alex’s skin and the fabric and she elicits something from Alex between a moan and a gasp. She doesn’t pick up the pace and isn’t quite as rough as she was when she started but Alex starts bucking her hips into her touch and it seemed like a go, so she inserts another. Alex practically whimpers at the contact, lifting her hips in pleasure. It was just Casey showing off, running the tip of her fingers on Alex’s wetness and deciding it’d be absolutely fine to draw out.     

               “God, you’re horrible.”

               “You’re still thinking of Jim.” She growls at her. Sounding awfully jealous.

               Alex scoffs, rolling her eyes, “That was a lifetime ago and seriously if you don’t start fucking me right now, I may actually do it myself, while thinking of Jim.” She threatens, hand trailing down on herself. Casey swats it away and pins it right back to where they were.

               “Now, that I won’t have.” She hovers over her for a while before leaning down, pausing when their lips are just barely touching. Casey decides halfway to run her tongue over Alex’s lips, she manages to elicit a plea from the blonde.   
Alex could feel Casey’s playful smirk on her skin as she flicks her nipple with her tongue and then bit down until Alex makes a noise. She presses an open-mouthed kiss on Alex’s ribs, slowly going down and already discarded Alex’s lacy black panties. She doesn’t take her time like earlier and starts working on Alex and inserting two fingers inside her. Alex moves and began moving in a rhythm against her hand.

               Casey’s attention goes north once again and she leans down to kiss Alex, muffling her moans into her mouth. Alex was forced to break the kiss first, panting into Casey’s neck, as the redhead quickens her pace. Casey almost feels the need to smile to herself, feeling proud she could elicit erotic moans from Alex just with her fingers in between their sporadic kisses. She had Alex whimpering beneath her, her fingers digging desperately on Casey’s shoulders. There’s bound to be bleeding and bruises on her but her attention is on making Alex come from her hand, proceeding on inserting a third finger inside her.

               Alex makes a strained noise, a scream or a gasp, her voice sounding higher than normal, hands pulling Casey as close to her as possible. She presses wet kisses on her collarbone as she rocks Alex hard into her fingers, Alex lets out a quiet, strained gasp at some point, letting Casey know she’d hit the spot. God, Casey didn’t think it mattered if Alex screamed in her office, no one was around, they were probably having lunch elsewhere and not hearing the panting and moaning from Cabot’s office. Too bad. She feels Alex’s muscles clinching at her hand and trembling beneath her, the moans and ragged panting Alex’s making in her ear was quite enough to send her over the edge.

               The blonde beneath her desperately searches for her mouth and presses them together, their tongues tangling into one another harshly, Alex biting onto her lower lip as she made one final, hard thrust into her. Alex’s body arched in shattering pleasure, her entire body trembling as the shockwaves from her orgasm turns into ripples gradually subsiding into sporadic pants. She doesn’t withdraw her hand until Alex stops trembling. Her touch is gentle this time, pulling Alex closer into her and feeling their heartbeats sync.

               “Novak,” Alex suddenly speaks up, her voice raspy from the vigorous sex.

               “Cabot,” she replied.

               “Who’s Jim Steele?” Alex says in a way that was almost convincing had her frown not dissolved into a smile before pulling Casey closer, brushing their lips together hungrily, still not quite coming down from the high.

               Casey feigned a mock laughter, earning a swat from Alex, “He’s the one who never fucked you as good as I did,”

               Alex raises an eyebrow in mock disbelief, “I’m not sure I remember it that way.” She always loves messing with Casey because the way the redhead’s brows furrow when in earshot of an insult directed her way is quite hilarious to Alex.

               Casey pulls her closer again and growls into her ear, “Need another reminder, Cabot?”

               She finds herself comfortably wrapping her arms around Casey, “Slow down, fireball, I don’t think I can go another round with barely any lunch in me.” Alex smirks at Casey’s ‘take charge’ attitude. She did just let Casey dominate her and enjoyed it way too much but she wonders if she could elicit the same sounds Casey had gotten from her when she’s the one in charge.

               “Wondering if I scream, Alex?” Casey starts, robbing Alex of the chance to strip her of her clothes, “Wondering if you can make me scream?” Alex forcefully pulls her closer into her, their hips slamming into each other, forgetting the thought of actual lunch.

               She swats Casey’s hands away and is the one to unbutton her blouse and basically undoing any article of clothing Casey was wearing but never fully prying them off her, except for the dark red lacy panties. She slides from the desk, her pencil skirt pooled and forgotten on the floor, making Casey the one lying down on top of it this time. Alex leans downward and ghosts her mouth over Casey’s reddened lips, “Wondering if I can break the desk while making you scream.”

               Casey scoffs at that, her voice low and aroused, “I think I almost did earlier, I could hear creaking.” She brags only to be cut off from her next sentence with Alex first brushing their lips together to imitating sex with her tongue, sucking and swirling around it, earning a needy moan from Casey when they part.

               “That’s just a kiss, fireball.”

               “Stop talking and fuck me, Alex.” Alex smirks, she lets her hands trail on Casey’s hips, enjoying the sight of the other beneath her, at her mercy. She could almost feel Casey throbbing for her when she lets her fingers ghost over between her legs, rubbing on her clit lightly. Her pace is not rough and fast instead it was rough and slow and she could feel Casey growing impatient each second, her groaning getting lower.

               She mirrors Casey slightly but instead of merely nibble her ear, she leaves bites on her neck and her collarbone. Running the tip of her tongue down her neck to her chest. Casey’s frustratingly able to remain quiet in the whole act. She flicks her nipples with her tongue, imitating what Casey had done to her, not stopping until she could get Casey to make a sound.

               Alex’s patient and fluid in her actions, continuing the trails of kisses she leaves on Casey’s body, proceeding further down the other. Flicking her tongue out and touching her where the other was already very sensitive and pulsing in arousal. Alex experimented with her mouth, agonizingly slow in the beginning, taking note of the miniscule tilts Casey’s hips and arching of her back.

               She’s rough when she slid an arm under one of Casey’s legs to lift her up, she was practically on her knees at this point, sliding her middle finger inside Casey and worked on her swollen clit with her tongue at the same time. Casey’s body arched immediately, her hands finding their way to clutching into Alex’s hair. She rocked along to the rhythm Alex set, who mixed in bites and kisses before sliding in a second finger. Alex’s pace gradually grows faster each second, moving her hand perfectly in sync with the way Casey’s body rocked.

               Casey finds herself muffling her screams by biting so hard into her lower lip it probably bled. She feels herself clenching and trembling around Alex’s fingers, feeling the other still lapping her tongue down on her. Alex is kind in a way she waits until Casey’s body had calmed down and withdraws, almost smiling proudly to herself. Casey lets herself relax for a few minutes, letting Alex take her hands to pull her up.

               “It only took me two.” She helps Casey up, a satisfied expression written all over her face.

“Fuck off, Cabot.” Casey laughs, trying to make herself look as presentable as possible, like someone who had just went to eat lunch.

There’s an odd creaking when Casey slides down from the desk, then follows a loud thud. They both jump in surprise, Casey leaping closer to Alex. They both succumb into laughter when they realize the desk had been collateral damage in their office rendezvous.

               “You just did, along with my desk as collateral damage.” Alex retorts, looking and turning around the mirror and facing Casey, only to find the other laughing and noticing her lower lip was bleeding. “God, you made yourself bleed just so you won’t scream.” She tilts Casey’s face to the side, her fingers brushing over the swollen lip.

               “If I actually did, I might have frightened down the other occupants of this building, I’ll have you know that.” Casey turns right back around and attempts to hide evidences of their _‘lunch time’._

               Alex finds herself looking at Casey, quite lost at the sight of her hands buttoning up her blouse from the mirror, “Like what you see, Alex?”

               “Liked it better when it wasn’t covered, frankly.”

               “Mmmm.” Casey steps closer into her space, amused eyes hovering over her. Alex proceeds to wrap her arms around the other’s neck, Casey mirroring it, wrapping hers around Alex’s waist.

               “We should do this often.” Alex says, jokingly.

               “I’ll grant that motion, counselor.”

               Alex scoffs, “Don’t bring legal jargon in our after-sex conversations, please.” The moment she realizes she said _conversations_ , it was too late.

               “Conversations?” Alex blushes, she didn’t mean to say it like that. “Guess we won’t have sex here anymore.” She says, suggestively.

               “I blame the desk’s fate on your hair.” Alex manages while they’re on their way out, somehow managing to  conceal the whiff scent of sex on both of them.

               “Sure, you do, Alex.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, can anyone seriously blame Alex for not finding that hair questionable of every tendencies you're supposed to uphold as a human being? I'm gonna have to write that /lunch/ chapter.


End file.
